


Rain

by Theseblankpages



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima niehaus - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Punky Monkey, Rain, Short, Sweet, f/f - Freeform, sarah manning - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theseblankpages/pseuds/Theseblankpages
Summary: Punky monkey one shot





	

Rain. It was quite possibly her favorite thing. And not just in small douses either. Rain, as in the pouring down, lightning and thunder, clouds so heavy that the sun isn’t visible any more. That kind of rain. That was the best kind of rain. Why? Because it meant that she could sit for ages with her love, curled up under a large blanket on the couch with a cup of tea or coffee or whatever suited the both of them at that very moment. And the they could just sit. Just sit, together, in the quiet. Talking quietly and listening to the pattering sound on the roof and the wind rushing against the windows. They kept their voices down so as to not wake Kira, whom they had both only just barely convinced to calm down and go to sleep. Soft chuckles were shared between them as Cosima mocked Sarah for being as worried as she was about her daughter, and Sarah softly hit her across the side of the head.   
Cosima insisted that she was joking, laughing a little louder than meant and nearly spilling the hot mug that she clutched in both hands. The blanket that was stretched between the two of them was small, but they squeezed underneath it and their body heat was providing more warmth than anything else. The dim light coming from the lamp in the corner was the only thing illuminating the room, and the way it as hitting Sarah’s face made it seem like her eyes were glowing. There was no way this could be any more peaceful, really. there couldn’t be any way possible. The sound of the rain hitting the windows was peaceful, calming. And the nothing could distract Cosima from her love right now. Not a single thing. Sarah set down her mug on the small table next to the couch and leaned forward, taking Cosima’s and setting it down next to her own. She then grabbed the glasses off of her face and Cosima blinked as she tried desperately to get her eyes to focus because she wanted to see the beautiful creature sat in front of her but she also didn’t want her to stop. So she just allowed the other girl to do what she wanted. Sarah scooted forward ever so slightly, clutching both sides of the scientist’s face and pulling her closer. Cosima still marveled at that feeling of having Sarah’s lips pressed to her own. Or, sort of, her own lips pressed to her own… in a way… kind of.. that’s weird. There was no sound except for the rain against the windows and the roof and their soft -but picking up- breathing. Sarah was now sat on top of Cosima’s crossed legs and there was hardly any space between them, and they still weren’t close enough.


End file.
